El Viaje Hacia la Bella Durmiente
by Luna Carya
Summary: Érase una vez hace mucho tiempo en el lejano Reino de Ueno, una joven y bella reina. Su hijo debe marchar a su matrimonio con la princesa del Reino de Shinjuku. ¿Qué encontrará en la última habitación de la torre más alta del castillo? [COMPLETO]


**El Viaje Hacia la Bella Durmiente**

**Autora:** Sekari Sumeragi  
**Fecha:** 12-13 de Agosto de 2005  
**Disclaimer:** X, sus personajes y situaciones pertenecen al grupo de personas más talentosas conocidas como CLAMP, a Kadokawa Shoten, Bandai y otros. Sin embargo este fanfic y su situación me pertenecen, y no estoy ganando nada de dinero al hacerlo y publicarlo.  
**Tiempo:** Ubicado en una época medieval.  
**Personajes:** Todo el reparto de X, OC"s  
**Clasificación:** Fantasía, un poco de reflexión, AU, TWT  
**Advertencias:** Muy poco o nada qué ver con X, así que no hay spoilers. Me concentro más en los papeles para personajes menores que en los más conocidos.  
**N/A:** Hecho para **Mineko Kia**, que acaba de cumplir años. ¡Muchas Felicidades! Este es un regalito que te hago. Espero que te guste.

-bla bla bla- parlamentos  
"bla bla bla" pensamientos

+ divisiones de escena o episodios  
divisiones a modo flashback

* * *

Érase una vez, hace mucho mucho tiempo, en el muy muy lejano Reino de Ueno, una joven y bella reina.  
Ella gobernaba con decisión y fuerza, pero estaba muy sola, ya que el rey hacía años que había fallecido. Unos decían que había muerto víctima de una rara enfermedad. Otros pensaban que estaba preso en una mazmorra del reino vecino. A pesar de la gentileza y la gracia que la caracterizaban, había quienes rumoraban que había sido la misma reina quien lo había asesinado.  
La Reina Setsuka no hacía caso de las habladurías, y se dedicaba devotamente a la educación y a observar el crecimiento de su único hijo. Ella lo amaba como las flores aman la primavera, ya que era lo único que tenía, y lo último que le quedaba.

Un día, el príncipe llegó a ser el Rey de Ueno. Fue este día el mismo en el que se celebraron los funerales de la reina. Y una vez más, la gente pensó que había sido el príncipe quien había puesto fin a la vida de la antigua monarca.  
Fue así que el príncipe Seishirou Sakurazuka de Ueno se vio en la necesidad de ir en busca de una princesa para hacerla su reina.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que todo estaba ya preordenado.

Cuando se dio lectura a la última voluntad de la fallecida reina, todos en el reino se enteraron al mismo tiempo que su nuevo rey, que éste había sido prometido a la segunda princesa nacida en el vecino Reino de Shinjuku, con el cual habían estado en constante conflicto desde tiempos inmemoriales.  
En cuanto supo de esto, el rey Seishirou ordenó se ensillara su caballo y se preparara una tropa para acompañarlo.

A los pocos días de haber sido coronado, el joven Rey de Ueno emprendía el camino hacia el encuentro con su prometida.

+

Cabalgó durante días y días, tras los cuales, el séquito real llegó a las puertas de una oscura, ancha y no menos larga cueva.  
Entraron, y para sorpresa de los hombres, se encontraron con que esta cueva descendía profundamente. Aunque temerosos, los hombres escoltaban y seguían al rey, hasta que llegaron a una parte en la que el piso volvía a estar horizontal.

No lejos de ahí, encontraron a lo que les parecía una pequeña anciana blanca, toda ella más blanca que la nieve, sentada con el largo cabello blanco rodeándola sobre lo que parecía agua, y dijo dirigiéndose al rey:  
-Ya te había visto. En mis sueños supe que vendrías por aquí, Rey de Ueno. Sé a lo que has venido, y puedo decirte que vas en el camino correcto a encontrar la verdad y la compañía que buscas, pero no será lo que estás esperando.- 

Respondió el rey:  
-¿Cómo puede ser que encuentre lo que busco, si no es lo que estoy esperando? Hablas acertijos.  
A su lado estaba una hermosa mujer envuelta en telas negras como la noche, que les dirigió estas palabras:  
-Aunque no puedo ver el futuro en sueños como mi hermana, yo te puedo decir que encontrarás muchas dificultades en tu viaje. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya que hay alguien que siempre ha estado velando por ti, y alguien más estará esperando tu regreso.-  
-Aunque siguen siendo acertijos, agradezco sus favores, y sepan que...

Habían desaparecido, como si se hubieran hecho aire. Extrañado, el rey se alejó del lugar con sus hombres.

Salieron de la cueva, y aún después de varios días, se encontraron con un ermitaño. Este se comportó amablemente con ellos, y les contó la felicidad que había encontrado en la vida entre la naturaleza de la siguiente manera:  
-Yo antes pertenecía al ejército de Su Majestad, el antiguo Rey de Ueno. Pero después de uno de los conflictos con el reino al cual se dirigen ahora, dejé ésa vida, ya que sentía el dolor de la Tierra cuando sus habitantes pelean entre ellos.  
-¿Has servido a mi país, entonces? Buen hombre, debes saber que un rey nunca es malagradecido con las personas han luchado por él, y es por esto que recompensaré tus servicios si alguna vez te diriges a mí estando en Palacio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una linda chica acompañada de un perro llegara al campamento, aparentemente feliz de encontrar al ermitaño con compañía.  
-Aunque viéndolo bien-, continuó el rey, -parece que tienes algo más que el apego a la naturaleza que te mantiene en este lugar.  
La chica no alcanzó a escuchar esto, y sin fijarse en el obvio y visible rango de la tropa rodeando al ermitaño, comenzó:  
-Me alegro de encontrar a mi amigo agrupado de esta forma, me tenía preocupada su reserva. Yo siempre lo veía desde mi casa, y me preguntaba qué era lo que alguien tan solo podía estar haciendo en la montaña. Después me acerqué cuando estaba alimentando unas aves, y desde entonces lo visito siempre que tengo oportunidad. Él es la primer persona que como yo comprende los sentimientos de la naturaleza. Buenos días a todos, por cierto.

Al siguiente día, el rey partió de la montaña, con un nuevo aprecio por la paz, y fuerzas renovadas en su búsqueda, ya que ahora sabía que al casarse con la princesa, podría establecer un reinado más próspero para la gente que lo habitaba.

+

Al entrar en el pueblo, el rey fue recibido con gran reverencia, y después de la bienvenida, fue invitado a pasar la noche en la posada del lugar. Esta era atendida por una familia, conformada por la madre, el padre, el hijo mayor y la hija menor. Asimismo, también vivían y trabajaban ahí otra madre y su hijo, de la misma edad que la chica.  
Pasó la tarde siendo atendido por los dueños del lugar y múltiples pueblerinos. Al caer la noche, le fueron mostradas sus habitaciones a él y a su séquito.

Se pasaba tan buen tiempo en ése lugar, que decidió permanecer ahí por un tiempo más largo del necesario, al cabo del cual había conseguido hacerse de la confianza, e incluso podría decirse, de la amistad de los dueños de la posada Togakushi.  
Sabía que el hijo mayor del posadero tenía en alta estima al hijo de la otra mujer, y que lo veía con buenos ojos para su hermana menor. De igual manera, ambos jóvenes se veían con grandes esperanzas.  
Sin embargo, el rey había distinguido este mismo tipo de miradas entre otras dos personas en la posada, sólo que cargadas de una honda tristeza y comprensión mutuas.

Una noche después de haber recorrido el pueblo a pie para asombro de los habitantes del mismo, ya estaba acostado, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.  
-Pase-, y entró una de las mujeres, la esposa del posadero, y le dijo:  
-Su Majestad, mi Señor, he de decirle algo. Sé que se dirige hacia su prometida, y que este contrato traerá la paz a los dos reinos de los cuales son herederos. Pero aún así, tiene que saber que más importancia para este fin, lo tiene el que ambos sean felices, sin importar viejas promesas o lo que parezca correcto. Humildemente, le pido que preste ojos a mi ejemplo: tengo esposo e hijos, fue un casamiento predispuesto y cada día tengo que contenerme de correr a los brazos de aquella a quien realmente pertenezco, que para mi mala suerte y por fortuna, vive bajo este mismo techo. Pero los destinos son bondadosos con usted, que aún puede decidir qué es lo que desea.  
Sin más y sin dar oportunidad a una réplica, la mujer salió de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaban los caballos para reiniciar el viaje, se acercó al rey la joven hija de la posadera, con las siguientes palabras:  
-Su Alteza, le traigo una noticia que sólo yo puedo darle, ya que a nadie más ha sido revelada. Al salir de este pueblo, encontrará un entrecruce de caminos. Si sigue recto, llegará en poco tiempo al reino vecino donde le aguarda su prometida. Si toma el camino de la derecha, llegará ahí donde encontrará la justicia y la verdad. Y si toma el camino de la izquierda, será ahí donde habrá de buscar sabiduría y prosperidad. Sin embargo, el amor podría esconderse en cualquiera de estos destinos, eso es algo que ni yo misma he podido ver.  
-Agradezco tu valiosa cooperación, que si resulta en el mismo modo útil que otros consejos de la misma naturaleza que he recibido con anterioridad, serás ampliamente recompensada, al igual que toda tu familia.

El rey montó en su caballo y emprendió el camino nuevamente.

Al poco de haber salido del pueblo, se encontró la comitiva real en unos terrenos de pastizal verde, con un césped de largo perfecto. Y ahí vagando, encontraron a un joven de mirada triste y perdida.  
-No tengo un lugar al cual regresar. No tengo familia y no tengo corazón. Creo que estoy vacío irremediablemente, y aún así, no siento nada al saberlo, ya que no puedo sentir.  
El rey se sorprendió de estos comentarios, tan parecidos al concepto de sí mismo que había tenido por largo tiempo.  
Decidió despachar a sus hombres, diciéndoles que a partir de entonces continuaría el camino que le restaba únicamente en la compañía de aquél muchacho, y que alguien le dejara un caballo.  
A regañadientes, los hombres se volvieron sobre sus pasos, asegurando al rey que lo esperarían a su regreso en el pueblo anterior.  
Fue así que el rey siguió adelante con el chico vacío a su lado, silenciosamente.

Al atardecer, llegaron a la división de caminos de la que le habían advertido anteriormente. Y las dudas se presentaron. Si sabía que por delante tenía una prometida esperando, las opciones a diestra y siniestra lo tentaban terriblemente.  
Acamparon ahí mismo por ésa noche, y a la mañana siguiente, finalmente que optó por tomar el camino de la derecha.

Llegando a aquél nuevo lugar, se dio cuenta de que el giro no era el que había pensado. Y no estaba seguro de a qué reino pertenecía aquella villa, ya que él mismo no tenía conocimiento de que algo así existiera en sus tierras.  
Se trataba de un lugar muy... festivo, donde pronto se dio cuenta de que la información corría con rapidez.

Entrando a uno de los edificios, se encontró rodeado por hermosas mujeres, pero más que todas ellas, una brillaba por su elegancia y su cabello rojo como el fuego. Acercándose a esta, el rey fue bienvenido y hecho pasar a una habitación, en la cual había otro hombre. La mujer dijo:  
-Estábamos justamente hablando de Usted, Su Majestad, pues todos en este lugar estamos enterados del viaje que Su Alteza está realizando. Justamente este buen hombre aquí me estaba interrogando acerca de lo que yo supiera de Usted, y me he permitido traerle hasta aquí. Confío en que no se ofenda por el atrevimiento, pero también confío en que está enterado de que esta tierra no pertenece ni a su reino, ni al de la que será su futura esposa. Esta es Tierra de Nadie, sin realeza desde hace poco, y siempre dispuesta a recibir al viajero cansado, aunque difícilmente lo deja ir. También aquí se forman los caballeros más arrojados y leales que se ha visto nunca, uno de los cuales, desobedeciendo a cualquier tipo de juicio y retando los estándares, ha salido hace semanas con una noble intención, pero poco seso al no tener presentes cantidad de obstáculos que se interpondrán entre él y su objetivo... como que no sea tan "caballero" como quiere hacer pensar.

El rey procedió desenfadado:  
-Bien pues lo que hayan escuchado acerca de mis intenciones de matrimonio con la joven princesa del reino cercano, es verdad. Pero igualmente, usted señor, parece más enterado del asunto que yo mismo, así que si me pudiera hacer el favor...

A lo que el hombre respondió:  
-Mi Señor, yo soy sólo un vocero del diario de esta villa, y siempre estoy interesado en lo que sucede en los reinos entre los que nos encontramos. Es así que de buenas fuentes me he enterado de varias cosas que pueden serle de algún interés. Me refiero a la maldición que, ha de saber, se ejecutó en contra de Su Majestad la princesa.  
-No estoy enterado, si fuera tan amable...-, indicó el rey.  
-Sucede que ella fue hechizada desde su nacimiento por una malvada bruja, pero no fue sino hasta hace poco que cayó víctima de la brujería, y ahora se encuentra sumida en el más profundo de los sueños, en la última habitación de la torre más alta de su castillo, esperando por aquél que ha de liberarla. Eso es lo que me han dicho, y es todo lo que sé.  
-Me parece algo de lo más inesperado, que mientras yo estoy aquí recorriendo mundo, mi prometida está presa de tan terrible maldición. He de partir inmediatamente.

La hermosa mujer intervino:  
-Pero hay algo más que Su Alteza debe conocer. Ésa no es toda la historia. Me han contado acerca de que existe un rosal con espinas filosas tan duras y largas que podrían atravesar una armadura y al hombre dentro de ella fácilmente. Asimismo, existe algo más que protege a la princesa de ser rescatada, algún tipo de bestia sanguinaria, pero eso es un secreto guardado por alguien en las Tierras Medias, localizada entre los reinos que serían unidos por matrimonio, en dirección opuesta a estas.

El vocero continuó:  
-Por su propia seguridad, Su Majestad debiera visitarla primero, antes de tomar cualquier acción que pudiera poner su vida y la de la princesa en peligro.

Después de unos momentos de reflexión, el rey contestó:  
-Ambos probablemente están en razón. Ahora mismo parto en dirección a las Tierras Medias. Pero antes, he de pedirles que tomen buen cuidado de mi acompañante.

Apenas hubo terminado esta orden, salió de la habitación, y pasando a través de todas aquellas provocativas mujeres, alcanzó la puerta del edificio. Una vez fuera, montó su caballo, y a galope, tomó el camino volviéndose sobre sus pasos, hacia el camino a la izquierda en la encrucijada.  
Era como un llamado.

De alguna forma, el camino de regreso a la encrucijada fue mucho más largo que el de ida, cayendo el rey en la cuenta de que precisamente el camino de regreso al sendero de la moderación, después de conocer la vida licenciosa, es uno muy difícil.  
Y qué decir del camino hacia el conocimiento. Hasta que llegó a las Tierras Medias, no encontró un alma, y pasaron largos y difíciles días.

Lo primero que vio, fue lo que le pareció una gran y próspera hacienda antigua, con incontables personas saliendo y entrando del edificio más grande de aquellos. Al acercarse más, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de lo que él había pensado.  
Aquél edificio que dominaba la denominada hacienda, se trataba de algo así como una biblioteca, la más grande que nunca había visto, y que seguramente tenía más libros que los que podía contar en su propia biblioteca en el Palacio.

Llegó a las puertas de aquél reino, y se percató de la cantidad de decoraciones que estaban siendo retiradas de todo lugar, como si una gran fiesta hubiera tenido lugar recientemente. Pero su atención casi de inmediato se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, y desmontando a un lado, entró.

Ahí, todo era tranquilidad, nada como lo que se estaba dando a sus puertas. Sin embargo, mucha gente que fuera estaba recogiendo papeles de colores, entraba y se silenciaba. El rey pudo ver que esta gente se dirigía al fondo de la biblioteca con su cargamento, y salía del cuarto más retirado con las manos vacías. Eso le llamaba mucho la atención, hasta que escuchó una voz:  
-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí un viajero tan distinguido?  
Se trataba de una mujer, no sólo era elegante y la gracia iluminaba su paso, en su rostro se podía distinguir aquella madurez y fineza que sólo una educación brillante y una personalidad firme podían dar.

El rey se irguió, y respondió:  
-Vengo en busca de respuestas. Al parecer, llegué al lugar adecuado, a juzgar por lo que se ve sobre estas paredes y estantes-, mirando y señalando a su alrededor.  
-Pero por supuesto, si se trata de Su Alteza de Ueno. Estaba esperando su llegada desde hace un tiempo.  
-¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Ni siquiera yo tenía planeado venir hacia acá.  
-Me lo dijo la persona que conoce estos libros como si fueran el amor de su vida. Acompáñeme, que le indicaré dónde se encuentra quien también puede resolver sus dudas.

Iniciaron la silenciosa marcha a través de aquellos corredores, hasta que el rey preguntó:  
-¿Me permitiera saber de quién se trata mi escolta?  
Con una leve sonrisa, la mujer contestó:  
-A Su Majestad le sorprendería conocer que esta escolta a la que se refiere, se trata de su par en las Tierras Medias, políticamente hablando.  
-¿Quiere decir que usted es la Reina de las Tierras Medias? Es un honor el estar en su presencia, sin embargo, este encuentro no ha sido de ninguna forma como me lo habría esperado, tomando en cuenta el protocolo, y que este lugar para nada me parecía un castillo.  
-Pero tampoco es este un reino que tome en cuenta protocolos estrictos-, fue la sabia respuesta de la reina de las Tierras Medias.  
Siguieron su camino, el rey cada vez más sorprendido del aspecto de aquél que aparentemente se trataba del castillo, y del tono que su viaje había tomado, más aún ahora que se había encontrado con una reina que poco o nada se parecía a la idea que su madre le había mostrado acerca del comportamiento de una mujer en ése puesto.

Finalmente, llegaron frente a unas puertas, que la reina abrió para su visitante, e indicándole seguir su camino, dijo:  
-A partir de aquí, debe continuar solo. A nuestra sabia no le gusta ser molestada por aquél que no le lleva un reto. De cualquier manera, rara vez la veo o le hablo. Ella prefiere estar sola.  
Y con ésas palabras, la Reina de las Tierras Medias se alejó, dejando al Rey de Ueno ante unas escaleras, que sólo le indicaban un camino: hacia abajo.

Terminado el recorrido de las escaleras, el rey se encontró ante pesados escritorios de madera, elevados sobre estanterías similares a las que había encontrado en los pisos superiores.  
Ahí en medio, entre libros aún más pesados que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, se encontraba una chica, que levantó la vista del tomo que sostenía, dirigiéndole una mirada aburrida.  
-¿Qué es lo que has venido a preguntarme?  
Sin dejarse intimidar por la familiaridad con que era tratado, el rey contestó:  
-Deseo saber qué es lo que impide el paso hacia la habitación donde se encuentra la princesa del Reino de Shinjuku.

La mirada de la chica cambió de aburrimiento a desdén, mientras respondió:  
-Eso es algo tan sencillo, que no vale la pena responderlo. Así que si me permites, volveré a leer.  
Tal como lo dijo, lo hizo.  
El rey no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan simplemente cortante, después de haber dado la respuesta que deseaba.  
-Eso es algo tan sencillo, que no vale la pena. Sin embargo, te puedo decir que no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Te será extremadamente sencillo llegar a la última habitación de la torre más alta del castillo de Shinjuku, aunque no te puedo asegurar que los planes con los que saliste de tu reino hace ya meses se vuelvan realidad. Más bien, no es nada probable que se hagan realidad así como los has considerado.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Ella lo puede saber. Con todos ésos libros que tiene, puede saber cualquier cosa. Es sólo cuestión de que lo busque y se introduzca en la página adecuada.  
Esa era una voz nueva. El rey se dio vuelta, encontrándose con un hombre que llevaba una charola con una tetera y tazas.  
Apenas hubo dejado la charola, aquella chica ya había bajado de su lugar sobre los libros, y estaba al lado del hombre, con una mirada totalmente diferente de la que tenía momentos antes.

El rey decidió que ya había visto suficiente de aquella sabia, y regresaba sobre sus pasos hacia donde lo había dejado la reina de las Tierras Medias, cuando hizo una última pregunta:  
-¿A dónde llevaban los adornos cuando llegué aquí?  
La chica volvió a mirarlo de aquella forma tan suya, y le dijo:  
-Aquí todo se reutiliza de alguna forma, nada se desperdicia. Así lo ha dispuesto Su Majestad la Reina. Ella siente un profundo respeto por la naturaleza y todo lo que vive en ella y gracias a ella, por lo que hace lo posible por conservarla.  
Aún más extrañado, subió las escaleras.

Apenas si permaneció en las Tierras Medias unos cuantos días. Lamentó mucho el tener que partir, pero ahora con seguridad, podría seguir hacia el Reino de Shinjuku, hacia donde lo esperaba su prometida.  
De nuevo con un caballo descansado, retomó el camino hacia la encrucijada.  
Pero había algo que le pesaba al partir. Tal vez era... ¿pena?  
Él nunca había sido una persona expresiva, y a pesar de que en su rostro no se viera más perturbación que una ocasional media sonrisa ante cualquier evento, ahora había algo que lo estaba molestando mientras se alejaba de aquél reino, y alguien observaba el avance desde el balcón este de Palacio.

A poco de haber iniciado la marcha sobre el camino recto, se encontró con unas cuantas casas, que de poco a poco, iban llenando el panorama mientras avanzaba, hasta encontrarse en medio de una enorme ciudad.  
Y no tardó en llegar al mercado de dicha ciudad, un lugar ruidoso y animado, donde no parecía que la gente estuviera sufriendo por la desgracia caída sobre su princesa, y esta misma gente se le quedaba viendo, ya que pocos eran los que iban a caballo, y menos aún en ésa parte de la ciudad.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que fuera avistado, y un hombre con la insignia de la Guardia Real lo abordó:  
-Buenos días, Su Real Alteza. Soy el Jefe de la Guardia Real y me ha enviado Su Majestad la Reina de este país a su encuentro. Si gusta acompañarme, lo escoltaré hacia el castillo y a Su Presencia.  
El rey decidió seguir al guardia, que no aparentaba más edad que él, sino al contrario, parecía apenas un muchacho.

Avanzaron entre la multitud, y al poco tiempo, el rey Seishirou avistó el castillo.  
De los espinosos rosales, afilados y letales no quedaban sino botones de rosas recién nacidas, subiendo apenas hasta algo así como el primer piso del castillo.  
Se los quedó viendo mientras se acercaban, preguntándose si todo aquello que le habían contado en Tierra de Nadie había sido una trampa o una broma.  
Dándose cuenta de la reciente actitud del rey, el guardia no pudo evitar comentar:  
-Ah, parece que estaba enterado Su Alteza del estado en el que se encontraba anteriormente el castillo. Permítame decirle que no ha sido sino hasta hace poco que fuimos librados de la maldición que aquella bruja había lanzado sobre el reino. Pero creo que sería más conveniente que lo llevara a que alguien más le contara sólo los hechos, ya que me han comentado que suelo extenderme y hablar demasiado.  
-¿Y quién sería ésa persona?  
-Su Majestad la Reina, que apenas acaba de subir al trono gracias a su matrimonio con el Duque de Yume.

¿El Duque de Yume¿Podría ser que el rey hubiera llegado demasiado tarde?

Al llegar al castillo, el rey fue conducido a unas amplias habitaciones, donde varias doncellas habían preparado el baño, y ropas nuevas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera de Ueno, del castillo y de cualquier tipo de comodidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, se había mantenido elegantemente impecable.  
"Hay alguien que siempre ha estado velando por ti", se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Después del baño y del cambio de ropa, fue conducido al salón comedor, donde se encontraba la reina sentada en su trono, a la derecha del que presumiblemente era el nuevo Rey de Shinjuku, un hombre con el cabello largo y casi blanco.  
El Rey de Ueno fue sentado a la izquierda de su par local, y pudo ver sentados, al lado de la reina, a una joven, presumiblemente la dama de compañía, una chica con largo cabello oscuro y liso, con el Jefe de la Guardia a su otro lado. Después, había varias personas, seguramente parte de la corte.

Siguieron las presentaciones, y después, el anterior Duque de Yume indicó a la servidumbre que era tiempo de hacer pasar la comida.  
Esta fue la representación de la riqueza del reino, sabrosa y en grandes cantidades. No podía faltar el vino, y después de un rato, el Rey de Ueno pudo ver cómo la dama de compañía de la Reina de Shinjuku tenía que controlar los avances del Jefe de Guardias, aunque no parecía molesta por ellos.

Finalmente, todos los reyes pasaron al salón de té, donde éste se les sirvió, y los dejaron a solas.  
Fue la reina quien, directamente abordó el tema:  
-No esperábamos su visita tan poco anunciada, más propio de los Reyes de Ueno siempre ha sido el presentarse rodeados de una gran caravana. ¿Me equivocaría si asumo que ha venido aquí por motivos concernientes a una unión entre los reinos de Ueno y Shinjuku?  
-Tiene usted toda la razón. Fue hace un tiempo que mi madre, la Reina de Ueno, murió, y en su última voluntad explicaba la situación de mi compromiso con la princesa de este reino, que ha sido el motivo que me hizo salir de mi tierra. Sin embargo, viendo la situación actual-, su mirada iba de uno al otro de los Reyes de Shinjuku, -creo que el compromiso ha quedado más que disuelto. Es por esto que me veo en la necesidad de…  
-Un momento, mi estimado Seishirou de Ueno-, interrumpió el rey blanco que hasta ahora había guardado silencio, -pero creo que hay algo más que debe Usted saber, antes de proseguir con alguna declaración de algo que podemos evitar y solucionar aquí mismo.-  
Considerándolo por un momento, el Rey de Ueno consintió:  
-De acuerdo, estoy dispuesto a escucharles.  
Mirando a su esposa, esta comenzó:  
-Le contaré esto, que había sido un asunto estrictamente familiar dentro de la realeza de Shinjuku. Yo misma me enteré hasta hace pocos meses, antes de casarme, pero sólo después de que todo había ocurrido...

-Cuando mis padres apenas se habían casado, sabían que lo primero que necesitaban era tener descendencia rápidamente, ya que debido al conflicto que se dio entre Shinjuku y Ueno apenas años antes, se dieron cuenta de que los reyes podían caer en cualquier momento.  
En vano intentaron tener hijos, y mi padre estaba pensando en tomar otra esposa, ya que era por parte de él la herencia real mientras que mi madre era la hija de un marqués adinerado, para poder llevar a cabo la primer y más importante tarea como el nuevo rey.  
Mi buena madre estaba desconsolada, ella había llegado a querer verdaderamente al rey, y no podía soportar la idea de tener que compartirlo de alguna manera con alguien más.

-En un arrebato de tristeza, fingió ir a darse un baño en el lago que está a la entrada del bosque detrás del castillo, con la verdadera intención de ahogarse. Ella preferiría morir antes de tener que ver a mi padre con otra mujer.  
Pero ahí en el lago, ella fue sorprendida por un hada, que escuchando el llanto de su alma, había acudido a ver qué era lo que constreñía tanto un corazón como para levantarla de su sueño entre las hojas de los sauces.  
Como es bien conocido, cuando alguien es capaz de despertar a un Hada del Sauce, esta está obligada a cumplir el deseo de felicidad de aquella persona para poder volver a dormir. Fue así como mi madre pudo concebir el heredero que tanto deseaba.  
Mi padre no cabía en sí de gozo, su amada esposa era quien felizmente iba a darle un hijo.

-Al cabo de nueve meses, mis padres no sólo tuvieron un hijo, sino también una hija. O tal vez debiera decirlo al revés, ya que fui yo quien nació primero, aunque sólo fue por segundos.  
Al mismo tiempo que esto los llenó de orgullo y alegría, se dieron cuenta de que podría haber problemas más adelante, ya que ellos habían prometido al primer hijo al ahora Reino de Tierra de Nadie, y el segundo al Reino de Ueno, que eran los dos con los que habían tenido más problemas en el pasado.  
En ése entonces, Tierra de Nadie tenía otro nombre, pero después de que Ueno terminara con toda la familia real en la última guerra, de alguna forma los habitantes resistieron a la invasión y han mantenido su independencia y estabilidad sin la necesidad de una monarquía o cualquier tipo de gobierno sistemático.  
Es así como yo quedé exenta de compromiso.

-Pero aún estaba el asunto de mi hermano. Ya se sabía que en Ueno, el heredero era un príncipe, y aquí también el segundo hijo lo era. Sin embargo, el compromiso estaba hecho para el segundo nacido de la Casa de Shinjuku, y como el Príncipe de Ueno ya tenía la edad en la cual los niños herederos de su Casa empiezan el entrenamiento en artes mágicas y esgrima, se asumió de inmediato que aquél segundo nacido de Shinjuku era una niña.  
Fácilmente se habría podido hacerme pasar como la segunda, pero ése no fue el deseo del Hada del Sauce.

-Cuando ambos, mi hermano y yo, fuimos presentados ante los habitantes del reino, se invitó a las Hadas del Destino, a las Hadas del Ser y a las Hadas del Ver. A las que no invitaron, fueron a las Hadas del Bosque, entre ellas, al Hada del Sauce, que había tomado un cariño especial por mi madre, por su devoción y su pureza.  
El Hada del Sauce había hecho todo lo posible para cuidarla durante su embarazo, ya que mi padre tenía que atender asuntos del reino, y el Hada no quería que estuviera sola. Renunció a sus poderes como Hada del Sauce para mantenerse despierta y a su lado, todo para que al final fuera olvidada.  
Fue entonces ella quien dejó a su alma llorar en el bosque, con lo cual todas sus compañeras despertaron y al enterarse de la historia, dejaron sentir su ira en el festejo.  
Nos maldijeron a los dos con una horrible e inevitable muerte a los dieciséis años. Después de esto, todas las Hadas del Bosque regresaron a su sueño.

-Desesperados, mis padres rogaron a las Hadas que nos ayudaran. Habiéndonos entregado sus regalos las del Ser y las del Ver, las del Destino fueron quienes accedieron, pero sólo podrían modificar el hechizo dado por otras Hadas a cambio de un precio.  
Tanto mi padre como mi madre dieron sus vidas y sus almas inmortales para evitarnos a mi hermano y a mí aquella muerte y salvar nuestras almas. Sin embargo, dos almas culpables sólo pueden salvar una inocente, así que el castigo se dividió entre dos, sentenciándonos a dormir después de haber cumplido los mismos dieciséis años, hasta que un par de personas dispuestas a compartir su alma con nosotros llegara a despertarnos.

-Desde entonces, nos crió nuestra abuela, quien depositó las esperanzas en mi hermano para que encontrara la solución a la sentencia que se cernía sobre nosotros dos, y sobre todo el reino.

-Al llegar nuestro cumpleaños número dieciséis, él había encontrado la manera de liberarnos de semejante profecía.  
En ése día, él marchó hacia el bosque en busca de aquella que nos podría dar la solución. Mi abuela siempre ha dicho que nosotros somos la viva imagen de mi madre. Así que al encontrarse con el Hada del Sauce, ésta la habrá visto reflejada en él, y arrepentida, lo escuchó y le permitió abrirse una herida en la mano con una rama del sauce que ella cuidaba.  
Fue así como él salvó mi media alma.  
Pero a cambio, quedó sumido en un profundo sueño, porque me había dado su mitad.  
Había salvado nuestra alma, y me la regaló entera.

-Esto nos lo contó la misma hada, cuando lo trajo hasta aquí, y lo llevó a la última habitación de la torre más alta del castillo.  
Ella se encerró ahí con él, y en su pena, hizo crecer rosas a lo largo y alto del castillo. Seguramente pensaba que ya habiendo perdido una vez, no quería volver a pasar el perder a alguien que se había hecho valioso para ella.-

Suspirando, la reina miró al Rey de Ueno, antes de que éste preguntara:  
-¿Entonces todas las historias acerca de espinas que pueden atravesar un armadura con todo y hombre dentro...?  
-Es una fantasía creada por la gente, igual que la bestia feroz que lo protege. A menos que un hada pequeña y delicada pueda ser considerada una bestia come-hombres-, respondió el Rey de Shinjuku.  
Pensó por un momento, y de nuevo preguntó:  
-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces¿Hay alguna manera de...?  
La reina negó con la cabeza:  
-Han pasado siete años. Y ya no es necesario. Creo que por esto mismo, verá Su Alteza que el compromiso debiera anularse, o más bien, ha quedado anulado...  
Miró a su esposo, y luego a su invitado:  
-¿Quiere subir a la habitación? Creo que con eso se convencerá.  
El Rey de Ueno sólo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

El camino a la torre parecía aún más largo que el que tuvo que recorrer para salir de Tierra de Nadie, y más penoso que dejar Tierra Media, pero se sentía impulsado a seguir. Sí, más penoso de lo que fue dejar Tierra Media y toda ella atrás...

Llegaron los tres monarcas a la puerta de la última habitación, y fue el Rey de Shinjuku quien la abrió.

Ahí estaba ella sentada junto a la cama en una mecedora. Ahora en nada parecía la joven pequeña y delicada que habían descrito, y en su lugar había una pequeña y frágil anciana, con el cabello completamente blanco cual diente de león. Se mecía invariablemente, hacia delante, hacia atrás, hacia delante...  
Apenas si se dio cuenta de las presencias que la acompañaban. Sólo volteó y ellos saludaron con movimientos de cabeza a esos ojos vacíos, temerosos de que al decir algo, el hada pudiera desintegrarse.

El Rey de Ueno miró hacia la cama.  
No sabía qué era lo que esperaba del príncipe al cual apenas conocía por la historia que acababa de escuchar. Sabía cómo debía lucir, siendo este hermano gemelo de la reina. ¿Pero qué era lo que debía hacer después¿Despedirse y regresar a su tierra¿O reclamarlo y tomarlo por esposo?  
Finalmente, dirigió su mirada a la cama. Y ahí no había nadie.

Entonces recordó:

"Te será extremadamente sencillo llegar a la última habitación de la torre más alta del castillo de Shinjuku, aunque no te puedo asegurar que los planes con los que saliste de tu reino hace ya meses se vuelvan realidad."  
"Y ya no es necesario."

-Tal vez, deba terminar de contar lo que ha pasado-, dijo la reina.

-Durante los primeros años en que el príncipe estuvo dormido, mi esposo y yo intentamos de todo para despertarlo. Pero nada funcionaba. Los médicos se dieron por vencidos después de meses. Los brujos agotaron sus recursos poco después.

-Entonces escuchamos todo lo que se estaba contando acerca de los rosales invadiendo el castillo, la bestia y la princesa atrapada en la torre. Obviamente, a todos se les hacía más fácil pensar en bestias y la romántica idea de una princesa prisionera de una malvada bruja, que de un príncipe que lo dio todo para proteger a su hermana y a su reino.  
Pero ¿por qué no?

-Es decir, si todos creían que así eran las cosas, habría que intentar también una solución tan simple como el beso obligado de un cuento de hadas. Claro que fue mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. En primera, ninguna princesa iba a venir hasta la torre para probar suerte, todas estaban muy ocupadas esperando a ser salvadas ellas mismas, y usualmente, de ellas mismas. Y los príncipes se volvían por donde habían llegado cuando veían que no había la esperada bestia ni ningún otro peligro del que pudieran presumir. Como si las princesas, con todo y su superficialidad, fueran tan sólo un trofeo para presumirlo en ferias y frente a otros príncipes y reinos.

-Habíamos dejado de buscar, y sólo veíamos cómo el Hada del Sauce se consumía, sentada día y noche tal como la ves ahora. Si un Hada del Bosque no toma aire fresco, sol y lluvia, poco a poco muere. De hecho, ella ha resistido bastante. Y parece que fue una señal el que ella sembrara rosas, en lugar de enredaderas, un árbol o algo que pudiera ver más de cerca desde la ventana. Las rosas son las flores que se usan en eventos importantes, desde nacimientos y bailes, hasta funerales.  
Ella espera morir aquí.

-Nuestras esperanzas renacieron cuando escuchamos el anuncio que Su Alteza hizo acerca de venir por su "prometida". Sabíamos que iba a ser un gran riesgo el no avisarle de alguna forma, pero estábamos dispuestos a todo sólo para que se presentara, sea cual fuere el resultado.

-Al poco, llegó a las puertas de Palacio cierto caballero. Este era muy misterioso, en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí, no se quitó el yelmo ni la armadura. Le hicimos pasar, y sabiendo de la próxima llegada de Su Alteza desde Ueno, le mantuvimos en secreto la existencia de mi hermano en la torre. Después de todo, al fin su prometido vendría por él.

-El caballero permaneció aquí con nosotros durante varios días. Y justo el día anterior a su partida anunciada, subimos a revisar la última habitación en la torre.  
Desde antes de entrar, mi esposo supo que algo no estaba bien. Para empezar, el Hada del Sauce estaba sentada en las escaleras a la entrada de la habitación, con la frente descansando en sus rodillas dobladas.  
Nos acercamos a la puerta, y reconocí un par de voces. Una definitivamente era la de mi hermano¿pero la otra? Ésa no podía ser la voz del caballero en armadura.  
Pero el Hada del Sauce, a pesar de lo que pudiera verse, se encontraba tan tranquila. Y nunca había dejado que alguien fuera de nosotros los reyes entrara a la habitación, mucho menos quedarse a solas con el príncipe.

-Al día siguiente, el caballero se marchó temprano por la mañana, nosotros, mi esposo y yo estuvimos en el balcón para despedirlo, y en cuanto estuvo fuera de las puertas de Palacio, subí a la torre. Ahí estaba el Hada del Sauce, y la cama con mi hermano dentro estaba como ahora la ve.-

-El Hada nos dijo que era lo mejor. Que incluso ella lo había dejado ir. Que el día que escuchamos las voces, no había sido el primero que ella salía de la habitación. Que el príncipe despertaba al estar presente el caballero. Después de tantos años de devota dedicación, ella se ha ganado nuestro favor, había visto crecer a mi hermano, lo había cuidado. En verdad, ella ha sido más familia para él que yo misma.  
La reina terminó su historia entre lágrimas.

-¿En serio tiene que retirarse tan pronto? Apenas si pasó aquí dos días.  
El Rey de Shinjuku lucía decepcionado por la súbita partida de su nuevo aliado.  
-Sí. Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer de vuelta en Ueno, y seguramente mis hombres deben estar preocupados.  
-Observe y sea precavido.  
-Se lleva nuestra protección hasta el final de nuestras tierras, y nuestros mejores deseos.  
-Y como un favor especial, cuide bien de ella.

Y así, el Rey de Ueno partió al trote, con un tratado de paz firmado, y con el Hada del Sauce firmemente sujeta a él.

Mientras su figura se perdía de vista, los Reyes de Shinjuku aún tenían preguntas.  
-Esposa mía¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Tú no eres del tipo que se entristecen por este tipo de despedidas. ¿O acaso será que sigues preocupada por la desaparición de tu hermano?  
-Es eso precisamente. No sé a dónde habrá ido, pero estoy segura de que estará bien ahí.  
-¿Qué te hace sentir así?  
-La otra voz que estaba con él aquella vez, la voz del caballero. Era la voz de una mujer.  
El rey de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo a pesar de la revelación acerca del caballero.  
-¿Tú crees que ellos...?  
-Eso espero. Y también espero que busquen un mejor lugar para vivir que Tierra de Nadie.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, fue ella quien preguntó:  
-¿Crees que él estará bien?  
El rey pensó por un momento:  
-Sí. Sabe que tiene un lugar a donde regresar.  
La reina ofreció su mano y una sonrisa al ex-Duque de Yume, este la tomó, y caminaron hacia el interior del castillo.

"Más bien, no es nada probable que se hagan realidad así como los has considerado."

Al llegar a la encrucijada, el Rey de Ueno se detuvo. Desmontó y ayudó al Hada del Sauce a bajar. Ahí, frente a frente, él hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer.  
Lentamente, con suavidad, aún más de lo que él desearía admitir, la liberó. Sopló sobre ella, y poco a poco, cual diente de león, desde el cabello hacia abajo, se hizo una con la brisa de la tarde.

"Alguien más estará esperando tu regreso."

Aún después, sobre la encrucijada, seguía flotando el corazón del Hada. Había pétalos de cerezo meciéndose alrededor del rey.  
Si sus hombres lo habían esperado hasta entonces, podrían hacerlo un poco más.  
Reconsiderando su camino, retomó la vía que tanta pena le había provocado la última vez.  
Sólo que ahora, al marchar por ella, sabía que se acercaba al lugar en donde deseaba estar.

**+ OWARI + **

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, he terminado. ¿Debo dejar de escribir este tipo de cosas?  
Wow, esto es de lo que menos tiempo me ha tomado. Pero es que es corto, y lo saqué en la misma noche-madrugada (10:00pm del 12 hasta las 5:40am del 13). Creo que de alguna forma estaba inspirada.  
¿Consiguieron ver a todos los personajes de X¿Y se han enterado de quiénes son los OC's? xD No me obliguen a ser más exacta, no responderé.

Ah sí, por cualquier cosa:  
AU Alternative Universe   
TWT Timeline, What Timeline?   
OC Original Character

Reino de Ueno Ueno es un parque muy famoso en Tokio, donde mucha gente va a hacer hanami (ver los cerezos en flor), y es el lugar donde Seishirou y Subaru se conocieron por primera vez.  
Reino de Shinjuku Shinjuku es un distrito de Tokio donde Subaru y Hokuto viven durante del desarrollo de Tokyo Babylon.  
Tierra Media y Tierra de Nadie francamente, se me ocurrieron mientras escribía.  
Hadas del Destino una vez leí un fanfic donde ponían unas hadas llamadas "The Fates", y creo que de ahí saqué el prototipo de idea. Lo del intercambio es propio.  
Hadas del Ser y del Ver en el cuento de " La Bella Durmiente", las 12 hadas le dan belleza, gracia, inteligencia y demás, así que las resumí en estas categorías.  
Me inventé un montón de cosas, con eso de las hadas, las almas y demás mitos.

¿Será posible? Creo que el personaje original que más me gustó fue el Hada del Sauce. Y eso que para ella no tuve un modelo definido. Tal vez la use para otra cosa después, aunque ha muerto aquí mismo.  
En fin, pues ¿comentarios?

**Mineko**¡felicidades de nuevo!


End file.
